30 Times
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Thirty different snap shots of MMG


**Story Title:** 30 Times -Detroit Edition

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, others

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG/13-NC/17

**Series: **None yet

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. I wish it was different, but not yet. I have hopes that, someday, I'll have the money to buy 'em off of Bischoff but until then, they belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, au

**A/N: **Well, I saw this over on ffnet, and when I wanted to try it out, the awesome candy_belle was nice enough to give these prompts to me. Basicly, it's just 30 words, and I'll do a paragraph on each word. These one's are about MMG, so they'll have at least one of the Guns in each one. Enjoy, peeps.

**Phone**

When his cell went off and it was Jamie's ring tone, Chris just reached over and turned it off before he went back to kissing Alex's chest. She might be his girlfriend, but Alex was his everything and the sooner she realized that, the happier they would all be.

**Game**

After losing his fourth straight game of Halo, Alex ripped off his pants and threw them across the room; he fucken hated losing. Ignoring the catcalls and whistles from everyone at the party, he turned to ask Chris to grab him a beer and caught the appreciative gleam in his eyes as he looked Alex over. Maybe there was an upside to losing, after all.

**Cock**

As Alex ran his tongue down Chris's cock and then back up again, he smirked at the low moan coming from Chris. There was more then one way to win an argument.

**Lonely**

Chris laid in bed, his leg propped up on a pillow and listened as Alex told him he was going to stay in California overnight to catch up with everyone; he couldn't help the loneliness that he suddenly felt. But when Alex asked if he was OK with it all he said was, "Of course, babe; I'll be fine." Hanging up the phone, Chris closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that he would be happy for the solitude.

**Watching**

For the longest time, he used to watch Alex out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it; the way he moved, the way he talked, it drew his attention like nothing else ever could. The ironic part was, he didn't notice until Petey told him, that Alex was doing the same thing with him. After that, watching Alex was still one of his favorite things to do but he didn't hide it any more -and it usually ended up happening when they didn't have any clothes on.

**Bed**

"Fuck, Chris, what the hell does that asshole know about anything?" Alex said as he watched his boyfriend pace the hotel room. He rolled over onto his back and grinned. "Get over here and fuck my brains out, and I fucken guarantee Hogan'll be the last thing on your mind when we're done." The words were barely out before Chris was attacking his mouth and crushing him back against the bed.

**Embrace**

As he hugged his brother after the wedding, Chris hoped that he could get a beer before he had to face Alex in this ridiculous outfit. When he heard someone say "Gloves, what the fuck?" and then burst into hysterics, Chris decided it was going to be a long night.

**Hand**

As he watched one of Chris's hands disappear under the sheets, and the other rub against his nipples, Alex swallowed and decided he was going to have to pass out in the bathroom more often. But next time, he was going to see if he could manage it with his camera.

**Bath**

Even though it kind of made him feel like a girl, there were some nights when there was nothing he loved more then running a hot bath and then getting into it and leaning against Chris with his eyes closed. The hot water helped relax his back and Chris made everything else fade away.

**Shower**

It wasn't until Alex pulled open the shower curtain and stepped in behind him, and reached around Chris for the shampoo that he understood what his mom meant when she said that maybe they were too close. He didn't know what was worse: that his mother was right or that he wasn't freaked out by taking a shower with his best friend.

**Jeans**

Chris threw Alex's pants at him and exchanged a panicked look with him when they heard Jamie coming down the hall calling for Chris. When she pulled open the bedroom door she was greeted with sight of her boyfriend naked with his best friend, both of them with bite marks and bruises all over their bodies and Alex holding his jeans in one hand.

**Purple**

Alex wasn't very romantic but sitting next to Chris as the sun went down and the sky was streaked with purple and red was one of the best moments of his life.

**Chocolate**

Chris had to admit that Halloween was still one of his favorite holidays -next to Easter. But then Alex had told him, more then once, that he was worse then a bitch PMSing if he didn't get his chocolate fix. How anyone could not love the sweet taste of it as it hit their tongue, he would never understand.

**Blow Job**

Maybe it was the fact that they were at his brother's reception. Maybe it was because there was almost three hundred of his family and his brothers friends a few yards away. Or maybe it was just that Alex was just that fucken good. Whatever the reason, Chris was fucken positive that this was the best blow job he'd gotten in his life so far.

**Gun**

Alex wasn't any stranger to fights and brawls -him and Chris had gotten into their share with each other and other people over the years when they were coming up in the indies; it wasn't even the first he'd ever seen a gun -he was from Detroit, after all. But when him and Chris were out drinking with Joe, Homicide, Roddy and Austin, and Joe and Homicide got into one of their usual spats and Homicide pulled a gun out on Joe, Alex thought it might be the only time he'd ever see a Samoan laugh in the face of an enraged Puerto Rican and get away with it.

**Fun**

Running down the hall with Jay's still enraged voice following him, Alex slammed the hotel door shut behind him. He was winded from the sprint; mostly due to the fact that he was laughing hysterically at the look on Jay's face when he had realized that Alex had shaved half his head while he was sleeping. "What the hell did you do _now_, Alex?" Frankie asked, raising an eyebrow disapprovingly as he looked over at him. Life on the road wasn't nearly as much fun when his partner wasn't with him, Alex thought for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

**Smile**

"Smile, 'Lex," Chris murmured, kissing the side of his neck. "Only a few more minutes of listening to the fucktard ramble on and then we can go back to the room and actually do something entertaining." Alex couldn't help but grin for the rest of the meeting.

**Enemy**

Standing by his mate, his eyes black, Chris growled at the vampire in front of him. The other vampire was four or five inches bigger then him, but Chris was never one to back down from a fight. His power rolled through the clearing, making the taller man stagger. He recovered quickly, but Chris had seen this enemy's weakness and Chris was going to take every advantage when he was protecting his mate.

**Painkillers**

He might've been a little loopy from all the painkillers but there was no mistaken the look of desire on his best friends face when he came in Chris's house and saw Chris struggling to get his pants off without hurting his knee. When Alex walked the rest of the way in the living room, and smirked at Chris while asking if he need help, it seemed like the most natural thing for him to press his lips against Alex's and wait to see what happened next.

**Fear**

"If you stay here, Alex, you follow the rules," Angela told her son's best friend, watching as Chris put his hand on Alex's back. She didn't miss the look they exchanged or the edge of intimacy that was under the friendship that was there. "Yes, ma'am," Alex told her and none of the attitude or snarkiness he had when talking to his father or stepmother was present. "You'll have to share Chris's room, but I don't imagine that'll be a problem," she said dryly. "No, ma'am," Alex said, flashing a grin. "As long as you behave, you can stay. I've never had any trouble when you were spending the night before, and I don't expect any now. Understand me, boys?" When they both nodded, she walked over and affectionately ruffled Alex's hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Alright, upstairs or outside until dinner's done. You'll go get your stuff when Dave gets home from work." Maybe it was a mistake, letting her son's teenage friend -and probable boyfriend, she admitted to herself- move in, but Angela had seen the fear in Alex's eyes when he had to leave to go back to his own house, and she had seen the bruises on his arms and legs when he came back over during the day. And if she could help him, she would.

**Moonlight**

Alex didn't like the woods; as far as he was concerned trees should never out number people. He let Chris drag him out into the god forsaken wilderness once or twice a year because he knew how much Chris liked it. And when the moonlight threw shadows across Chris's face as he leaned over him to nip at his jaw, Alex thought that as long as he was with Chris he could handle a few hundred trees or so.

**Sand**

Every year they made sure to round up as many of their friends as possible and made the three hour drive up to Lake Michigan. They would hang out, build a bonfire, go swimming once they were drunk enough to ignore how cold the water was. And once it was dark out, him and Chris would wander off by themselves and before long they'd end up on the sand without any clothes on.

**Beer**

When they kissed for the first time, they were both drunk enough to make James Storm proud. Stumbling out of the bar, Alex paused to catch his breath, leaning against Chris for good measure. Chris looked at him, ready to say something smart ass but when Alex looked over at him and licked his bottom lip, Chris forgot what he was going to say and backed Alex up against the wall. The bitter smell of beer wafted past him as Alex let out a gasp when he felt the brick on his back, but Chris was too intent on Alex's mouth for anything else to register. When Alex's hands crept up around his shoulders Chris knew he had found his new favorite thing to do.

**Love**

There was nothing Alex loved more then wrestling; it had been there for him when nothing else was. From the first time he had seen it on TV when he was at his dad's for the weekend, he knew that was what he wanted for the rest of his life. He knew there was never going to be anyone who could ever measure up to the feel of the ropes on his back or the noise of the crowd. But when he met Chris and felt that first spark when they shook hands, he wondered briefly if maybe he was wrong.

**Touch**

The first touch came while he was sleeping; the scrape of fingers against his side, trailing down to his hips. Chris sighed happily and arched into the next touch across his thighs. He would recognize those fingers any where. "'Lex," he murmured, fisting his hands in Alex's hair. "Of course," said Alex, smiling as he ran his tongue around Chris's belly button. "Who else would it be?"

**Girlfriend**

They both had girlfriends. That was the only thought going through Chris's head as he attacked Alex's neck, biting him hard enough to draw a moan before pulling back and licking the mark he had left. Alex snarled and tackled him onto the bed, both of them fighting for control before Chris ended up on top of him, pinning him there with his weight. They had girlfriends, Chris thought as he took off his shirt and flung it across the room before shoving Alex's shirt up and then kissing him. But there was no girl who had ever compared to the man under him and they both knew that the girlfriends were nothing more then decoys to keep what they had private; it was too special, too _theirs_ to share with anyone else. And that was why they still had them.

**No**

"What did you just say?" Chris asked incredulously, sure he had misheard what his boyfriend had just told him. "I said 'no'," Alex told him, his voice serious. "What – Why – You never say 'no'!" Chris sputtered, completely floored. "I did now." Alex said, turning his head away from Chris. "Why?" Chris wondered, starting to get worried that something was wrong. "Because I've got my period." Alex went into hysterics at the look on Chris's face, howling with laughter even as Chris growled and pinned him to the bed.

**Fight**

They didn't get into fights very often, Chris reflected as he laid on the hotel bed, out of breath. They bickered a lot, and got into scuffles, but they hardly ever got into real fights. On the rare occasions it happened, they always ended up in each others faces, screaming and shoving, and then before either one of them knew what was happening, they were all over each other, ripping clothes off with their mouths fused together. They'd fall into bed and when they were done, they'd just lay there, staring at the ceiling until one of them got up to clean up and go to bed. Not for the first time, Chris found himself thinking that it might be a good idea to start fighting with Alex more often if it was going to end up like this.

**Sleep**

From the very beginning, they slept in the same bed. At first it was to save money, so they would split doubles with whoever else happened to be at the show. After a while, it got to the point where he couldn't sleep if Chris wasn't pressed against his back. One night they couldn't find anyone, so they just got a double and shrugged off the extra expense for the night. Alex didn't know how long he laid there, unable to fall asleep. Until he heard a quiet, "Fuck this,", and the sound of sheets being tossed off. His bed moved and then Chris was curled up behind him, solid and there. Alex sighed and moved closer to him, closing his eyes and yawning. After that, they didn't even bother trying to sleep apart.


End file.
